dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
American Assault
American Assault American Assault is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by two members of Wardie Entertainment, Robert Ward (a.k.a. wardie) and Garfield, and initially released on January 1st, 1999; the mod was later updated as version 2 on September 2nd, 2005. The mod contains new levels, new graphics, new music, new sound effects, and new weapons. To play the mod with a source port, such as EDuke32, double-click the American Assault application (it is a .bat file), then double-click on the source port's main .exe. Story Following the events of "The Birth," aliens come to screw up Duke Nukem's vacation. Now it's up to Duke to travel across the United States of America and stop the alien invasion. Weapons *Mighty Boot *Dual Pistols (uses the same sprite as the Dual Pistols from 25th Century Duke, replacement for Pistol) *DB Shotgun (uses the same sprite as the Double-barreled Shotgun/Super Shotgun from Doom II, replacement for Shotgun) *Gatling Gun (uses a modified version of the Chaingun Cannon sprite with the addition of the Riot Gun sprite from Shadow Warrior, replacement for Chaingun Cannon) *Rocket Launcher (uses the same sprite as the RPG from Duke Nukem 3D, misspelled "Rocket Luancher" in the mod) *Nuklear Pipebomb (uses a modified version of the Pipe Bomb sprite) *Shrinker *Microwave Expander *Super Devastator (uses the same sprite as the Devastator from Duke Xtreme, replacement for Devastator) *Laser Tripbomb *Freezethrower Episodes & Difficulty Levels Episode 1: Florida Fury *Holiday Escape *Disneyland *Mission Control *Lasvegas *Fualtline *Train Episode 2: Central City Caoz *Station *LA Confidential *Sunset Boulevard *Copland *Law & Order *San Fransisco *The Rock *Seattle *Pins Nedles *Horse-Piddle (secret, accessible from San Fransisco) Episode 3: Sky High Horror *Blood 'N' Guts *Grassy Hills *Sewers *TNT *Shop Till You Drop *Rumble In The Bronx *Manhatan Island *Sky High *Roof-Top Episode 4: USA Multiplay *Fultline *Washington Momorial *187 The following maps appear in the "User Map" section: *AIRP.map *PARADICE.map (Paradice Island) *NEWBOARD.map *WARDIE.map (AIRP.map, NEWBOARD.map, and WARDIE.map are not playable levels in the mod, though they're still listed in the "User Map" section.) The following levels are listed as being playable in the "USA Multiplay" episode (according to the text file): * Holiday Escape * Shop Till You Drop * Airport * Pins & Needles Difficulty Levels *Go Easy On Me (Piece of Cake replacement) *Bring It On! (Let's Rock replacement) *Tough Fucker (Come Get Some replacement) *Suicidal Maniac! (Damn I'm Good replacement) Bugs * The level "Shop Till You Drop" contains a hall of mirrors (HOM) bug. Trivia * Robert Ward's custom level "Dead Beat Street" for the first Duke Nukem video game is included with the original release of the TC. It was the only level to be submitted for a level design contest by BMF54123 in 1998. Credits Level Editing: wardie, Garfield (E2L1) Con Editing: wardie (with help from Map Faq Tutorials) Art Editing: wardie (some art from Shadow Worrior & other TC's) Voice Editing: wardie (some from Shadow Worrior) American Assault was created by Robert Ward (a.k.a. wardie) and Garfield. American Assault - Total Conversion © Wardie Entertainment 1999 Credits information source: American Assault text file included with American Assault. Category:Total conversions Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods